Aishiteru
by XAMAYA-CHANX
Summary: It's Kisa's birthday and Tohru has a surprise for her! [KisaxHiro]


**A/N:** Konichiwa everyone! Hope you all enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters…Sigh

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Aishiteru**

_(I Love You)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Going to school was a drag for Kisa, but it didn't bother her at all today because after all it _was_ her birthday.

'_Ojii-chan promised me he was going to give me lots of presents today. Okaa-chan is going to cook my special dinner tonight. My birthday cake is my favorite: banana and strawberry choloate.'_

The bell rang and it was the end of the school day. Everyone quickly rushed out through the hallways and made their way to the exit, except for Kisa. She was waiting for a certain someone to walk home with.

So many happy thoughts ran through Kisa's mind. All of the excitement was filling up her whole body. Kisa couldn't be any happier.

"I must be the luckiest girl in the-"

"Who are you talking to, Kisa?" Kisa's little tiger ears perked up after hearing Hiro's voice. He had startled her tremendously since Kisa was the only one around the school grounds.

"Hiro-chan! Konichiwa…" there was a hint of disappointment in Kisa's voice. She didn't want Hiro to think she was crazy talking out loud to herself, but Hiro didn't seem to mind a bit, so Kisa was a bit relieved.

Hiro gazed at her in confusion, but shrugged it off and said, "Come on. Let's go."

He took hold of Kisa's hand as they started walking. A faint blush of pink formed around Kisa's cheeks. Hiro had never held Kisa's hand before. It felt so strange yet so warm. Kisa felt butterflies inside her stomach. It was as though she was going to faint and collapse, but something caught her eye and Kisa stopped in her tracks.

A figure standing in the front of the school's entrance was waiting for someone. She was a young high school girl with a very slim body and long brown hair that almost reached her waists. Kisa recognized her right away.

"Onee-chan!" Kisa said as she let go of Hiro's hand and ran straight towards the girl.

Recognizing her sweet voice, Tohru spun around to embrace Kisa with a warm hug.

"Happy Birthday, Kisa-san…" Tohru said softly.

"Arigeto nee-chan," Kisa said in return.

"_When I'm with onee-chan...I feel so warm." _

"Hmph!" Hiro couldn't stand the sight of them. His jealousy was getting the best of him. He should just shrug it off and let it go, but for as much as he tried to, he couldn't. _'Why can't I be like someone else?'_ he had always thought.

'_It's that annoying baka girl again. What is **she** doing here? What the hell does she want?' _

"Kisa-san, I have a surprise for you. You, Hiro-san, and I should all go somewhere fun today before night falls. What do you say?"

"That'll be gre-"

"I say I'm not going. What makes you think I want to go anywhere with you?"

"Oh. I'm so-sorry. I should have asked before…Sorry…"

"Hmph." Hiro shut his eyes, crossed his arms and looked away without saying another word.

"Hiro-chan…" Hiro heard a little disappointment in Kisa's voice.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Um…I would really like it if…if you'd come…"

There was an awkward silence.

"Guess I have no other choice but to go," Hiro finally gave in.

"Yay!"

'_It's the least I can do anyways…'_ thought Hiro.

"It'll be fun, I promise." Tohru said.

Kisa smiled in delight. It will just be the three of them. She'll be having the time of her life with the two people she dearly loves. Kisa couldn't wish for better friends. Tohru and Hiro…they were just perfect to her. Kisa truly was a lucky girl, she couldn't wish for more.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"How are you enjoying your candy, Kisa-san?" Tohru asked as Kisa took another bite of her cotton candy.

"It's delicious!"

"I'm glad to hear that."

The surprise was the fair. Tohru had decided to take a day off and take Kisa somewhere fun like the fair when she heard today was her birthday. Tohru couldn't afford going somewhere expensive like the amusement park or a fancy restaurant, so she thought going to the fair will be a good idea and indeed it was.

Everyone at the fair was enjoying their day, except a certain someone who was grumping the whole way.

"Why did you choose the fair, huh? Can't your brain function right for once and take us somewhere else _fun_? Oh, I forgot. You don't have a brain!"

"Hiro-chan, please be nice to onee-chan. I really like this place, so I don't mind. Please?"

"Fine. Only because you asked it."

Hiro finally decided to give Tohru a break and to lay it off for a while.

'_Thank you, Hiro-chan,'_ thought Kisa.

Tohru was relieved. The least she wanted was Hiro to be angry at her, but now things seemed a little bit more relaxed. A strange way to put it, but that's how things seemed now a days. It could just be that Hiro is forcing himself to like Tohru just a little bit so Kisa can like him even more.

"Hey, you! Snap out of it. Quit standing there like an idiot, you're embarrassing us."

Or maybe things don't seem that way.

"Oh. I'm sorry!" Tohru finally snapped out of her daze. "Hey, Kisa-san, that ride looks like fun! Do you want to go on it?"

The ride was called "The Viper". Kisa didn't like the sound of it. Fast rides had never been her type.

Suddenly Kisa's legs felt heavy and wobbly. Her mind was spinning, her head was throbbing. She wouldn't like to say no to Tohru because after all she was her "big sister" and she adored her very much, but even though her mind said yes, her body kept on telling her no, she shouldn't go on the ride.

"Uh…Kisa-san, are you okay?" asked an anxious Tohru.

"Um…actually…"

"Obviously Kisa doesn't like big rides like this one, so she's not okay." Hiro approached Kisa. "Kisa. It's nothing big; it's simply just a ride. I'll be there with you, so you don't have anything to worry about."

"Or maybe we can just go to another ride if you don't like this one, Kisa-san. I mean, if you don't feel comfortable around this one we should go somewhere else. I want what makes you feel the most comfortable."

"Okay!" Kisa finally spoke. "Let's go to that ride over there!"

The anger and jealousy Hiro once felt earlier was coming back to him. Why is it always what she says? Why never what he says?

'_Alright. Calm yourself, Hiro. You don't want to ruin Kisa's day, now do you?' _Even though Hiro stopped himself from saying anything stupid, a cloud of anger was storming inside of him with mixed feelings. Feelings he never can share with anyone, not even Kisa if he wanted to.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Oh! Look over there!" It was the cutest teddy bear Kisa has ever seen. It was just sitting there waiting for someone to win it. Kisa couldn't resist. She had to get that bear no matter what.

"What a cute little teddy bear," Tohru said in awe. "Do you want it Kisa-san? I can win it for you."

"So what? You don't think Kisa can't win it herself?" Hiro butted in.

"Oh, no! It's not that. It's just since it's her birthday I thought I should win it for her, you know, to save the trouble for her."

"So you think Kisa will have trouble winning that teddy bear?"

"Hiro-chan. Please. Don't cause anymore trouble for onee-chan."

"Fine."

The rules of the game are simple. The goal of the game is to squirt water in the target, which causes the balloon to inflate. The balloon will become bigger and bigger until it pops. The first person to pop their balloon wins.

Tohru went up to the stand and paid so she can play, until Hiro stopped her.

"Let me play this one," he said.

"Okay."

Winning the teddy bear will be Kisa's birthday present from Hiro, although he still thought it was the least he can do, so he's going to give it all his best. He wants to see Kisa smile. He wants to make her happy. Since her classmates starting picking on her because of her hair and eye color, he'd always tried his best to make her smile again, to hear her sweet voice again. This whole time he had tried to make her happy, like any boy would do for the girl he loves.

'_So I'm going to give it all my best, for you, Kisa'_ he thought.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kisa cuddled herself with her new teddy bear. It was just so adorable she couldn't resist. The teddy bear felt warm in her cheeks. The instant she saw it she had to get it. And now it's in her arms.

"Thank you so much, Hiro-chan! Thank you, thank you!" But Kisa thought saying 'thank you' wasn't enough, so she gave Hiro a quick peck in the cheek and in that instant he blushed bloody red, he had to turn away to hide it.

Tohru stifled a merry laugh. The sight of them was just so damn cute. Tohru was beginning to wonder when they were going to confess, although it seemed too early for them. Maybe the right time is on its way and soon they'll be together…_Maybe_…_Just maybe_…

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was near the end of the day. Kisa had stayed up late to spend the last few minutes gazing up at the sky.

"I knew there was going to be a full moon tonight," she whispered to herself.

She tried counting all the distant stars in the sky, but there were too many. The round bright silvery moon reminded her of one person.

'_Hiro-chan didn't seem in a good mood today. I'm worried about him,'_ she thought.

Behind the shadows there was one person gaping at Kisa the whole time.

Kisa sensed someone's presence. She hard sharp ears, just like a tiger, her zodiac animal. There was nothing to be afraid of. This person she sensed was someone she had known her whole life.

"Hiro-chan?" she asked in a small, but sweet tone.

Hiro cursed to himself. He didn't want Kisa to find out he was actually stalking her. He got caught and he didn't like the feeling.

"Hiro-chan. What are you doing here?" Kisa turned around to find Hiro approaching her slowly.

"I should be asking _you_ the same. It's late. You should be in bed by now. I, on the other hand, couldn't sleep."

"Insomnia?" asked Kisa.

"Nah…just had...a lot in mind."

"Oh. I see…" was all Kisa could say.

Lately it has been different between these two. Every time they talked, there will always be an awkward silence and feeling between them. It's true, they're growing to be mature teenagers, but it didn't mean things had to change. Is it always this way? Does it have to be?

'_Why can we just go back to the old days, when we didn't have to worry about anything? When we had fun together…Laughed together, like friends…'_ Kisa thought.

'_This isn't getting us anywhere,'_ thought Hiro.

"Hiro-chan," Kisa started, "Is something wrong? Lately…you haven't been…yourself."

This surprised Hiro. He had thought Kisa had been different too, especially when that Tohru girl appeared. Maybe Kisa's right. Maybe the one different…is actually himself. Hiro knew he had to do something about it. He had to.

"It's just that," Hiro began, "Whenever you're around that girl, it makes me…somewhat jealous."

This was no surprise to Kisa. She already knows how Hiro feels about Tohru, so she knew the right words to say to him.

"Hiro…don't think that way. You've been my best friend since forever and nothing can change that. Nothing can get between our friendship. I promise." Kisa took hold of both Hiro's hands. They both blushed, but tried to hide it.

'_Nothing? Not even…love?'_ Hiro was disappointed. Does this mean Kisa doesn't feel anything special for him?

"But…for some reason I feel like she took my spot, of being your best friend. Things were better before, but now…" Hiro trailed off.

No, it's not that. It's not jealousy. Hiro isn't mad at Tohru because she was able to help Kisa when he couldn't. He was actually angry at himself. He thought himself of a fool for not being able to be there during the hard times of the girl he truly loves. He really thinks he has failed. He's a failure, at least that's what he thought.

"I'm sorry, Kisa. I'm sorry."

Tears formed in Hiro's eyes, but he fought them back. The shade of his hair hid his eyes, so Kisa couldn't see Hiro was about to burst into tears. A true man should never show his tears. On the contrary, only the brave men show their tears. Hiro is one of the brave men.

Small drops of tears streamed down his cheeks. Kisa stared at Hiro with confusion, with so much sorrow and sympathy. Was it something she said to make him cry? Kisa wasn't the type to just make people cry. More than anything she wants to see Hiro happy and smiling. Kisa found herself crying along with Hiro.

"I wasn't there to help you. I was a coward. A total loser. More than anything I didn't want to see you suffer like you had. If only I were there…if only I hadn't chickened out..."

"But Hiro-chan, you were there for me. You were in my heart the whole time. Not once have you left my heart, you were always there. Every time I cried I will always think of the good times we spent together, I will always have you in my mind, always. Even though it sounds silly, that's how I truly feel about you."

Hiro was amazed by her words. He had never heard Kisa talk like this before, that was a first. Hiro quickly wiped away his tears. The sorrow he once felt before was being eaten away by this warm feeling. What was it? Happiness? Yes, it was. It was happiness. The same feeling he felt when he was around Kisa. The same feeling he felt whenever he talked to Kisa. This whole time he was happy, even without him realizing it.

"Thank you, Kisa…" Hiro whispered in a low voice.

"No, thank you, Hiro." Kisa said with a smile that brightened the world of Hiro that once was a dark and dreary world.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_True Love Exists_

I had fun writing this story. It made had sounded fluffy and cheesy, but the ending almost made me cry for some reason. Anyways expect a sequel soon! Arigeot for reading everyone and please leave a review before you leave. Aishiteru:P lol


End file.
